Celaena Graceling
Celaena Graceling is a Faerie that stands about 4 feet 7 inches with golden brown wings that have a ten foot wingspan. This character is owned and managed by: Jessica Fast Facts Age: 186 years old Gender: Female Birthdate: August 24th Appearance: Small and frail looking, emerald-green color for her right eye and a deep purple for her left eye. She has a light brown colored hair that is sprinkled with blonde highlights from the sun, and can usually be found wearing a white tunic and breeches, with nothing but maybe some dirt covering her feet. Her skin is a clear cream looking color with light vine pattern tattoo crawling up her arms and legs. Traits: Cel believes she can do anything she wants to, and is amazing. She has great self confidence, but is also arrogant. She'll tell the truth, like any Faerie, but she won't hold back her opinion. She's clever, cunning, and quick on her feet. When given a task, you can depend on her to complete it, and once won over Cel is quite loyal and caring. Fears: Cel can be very irrational at times and is always afraid to get attacked. Whether it be by wild animals or an assassin after her, she always tries to be prepared. She's also scared of failing and losing her indepence. Lives: She lives in Ellond, the Forest of Treymond. She travels quite often on assignments, sometimes to Mundanus but she tries to get out of there as fast as possible. She resides on and inside an old oak tree. Secrets: She does not actively share her chosen profession of an assassin, as that could possibly get her killed. She usually manages to deflect questions of her profession to a different topic or tells the person that she does a lot of pottery. Hobbies: Pottery, playing music, training, relaxing on a tree branch. Weapons: Two assassins blades made of Steel (a.k.a Iron and carbon alloy) named Corruption and Void and silver spike rings on her knuckles Backstory Back when she was a little Faerie, Cel's parents were members of the Faerie court in the Forest of Treymond, and had shelter there. While they worked, she would often play around with other Faeries and such. An older Faerie, much close to the end of their long lifespan, took interest in the fierce way Cel moved around with her wings and her determination, and began to train her in many ways of weaponry and fighting styles. The old one died years later, and had named her the heir, giving her old but still usable weapons. Cel's parents were mortified after finding out and demanded that Cel didn't have anything else to do with her trainer, but Cel refused. Killing was like a second nature. A power. Anything she needs at the time a creature contacts her, she names as her price, such as cloth or an instrument she wishes to learn and other things she fancies along with coins. |-| Past= Mawwiage, Mawwiage, Mawwiage Kelyr finished drying the last dish and handed it to Celana, who placed the red ceramic plate in a cupboard. “Remember how you said you would marry me if you could?” Kelyr asked as she hung up the towel. “Yes.” Celana answered, giving her girlfriend a small smile. “Why? “Let’s do it. Marry me,” she said simply, reaching for Celana’s hands. Celana held them. Kelyr’s palms were still damp from the water, but smooth. “I want to, Kel, really…but it’s not a good time. I- if people know you’re with me, they are going to target you. They will want to kill you.” “I can defend myself. I’m a soldier.” Kelyr’s grip tightened, “It does not have to be anything fancy or huge. Just me and you and the priest. Maybe a few others…” “No.” “Why not?” “Because we will not be able to trust any of them.” Her grip slackened and Kelyr let go of Celana and stood back to cross her arms. A disapproving frown etched away at her usually sunny face. Celana ached to bring back her smile, but she also wanted to make sure her fae was safe. Nevertheless, Kelyr continued her fight, “We make them swear not to communicate anything about it to anyone.” “No.” Celana repeated and shook her head. “They will be able to get around it.” “You really can’t let my sister come?” Kelyr rolled her eyes and huffed, “Unbelievable.” “If there was a wedding, which there isn’t, she would find a way to bend the agreement and you know it.” Celana defended. Her sister was never able to keep her mouth shut about anything. “Just us and the priest.” “N-“ “Don’t.” With a shake of her head, Kelyr continued, “I just want to spend my life with you. And I know we do not have to have a wedding to do that, but I’ve always dreamed of having one. I want to marry you because I love you and I know you love me. We should bind it.” Celana hesitated. Started to speak but changed her mind. Kelyr wanted a reasonable thing, they were together after all, but there were too many what-ifs involved. What if the priest found out that she was an assassin? What if the information of who Celana loves gets in the wrong hands? The situation kept her up at night, tossing and turning. It was one reason why she sometimes slept at her office, so no one would see them asleep in the same bed. “We-we can’t, Kel. It’s too dangerous. Too risky.” A deafening silence overtook the two as they stared at one another, each unwilling to compromise. Red began to color Kelyr’s neck, and she balled her hands into fists. Celana took a deep breath in an attempt to prepare herself. “No, you listen here Celana Grace. I left my family and am residing alone in a tree in the woods to be together with you, and you don’t even live here with me. All I do is take risks. And then you have the gall to say an official marriage is too much of a risk?” Kelyr snapped, taking a step towards Celana with each word, until Celana’s back hit the kitchen wall and Kelyr was chest to chest with the shorter faerie. “Find a priest or find someone else to love.” “I-but…” Tears pricked at Celana’s eyes. A fight, she expected but not this. She should have. The safety measures have been taking a toll on her love, and Celana hadn’t been as worried about her emotions as she should have. “Celana, take the fuckin’ risk or I’m leaving.” “Give- give me a week. I’ll find a priest.” Celana’s cheeks burned and she tried to look away, but Kelyr towered over her with a tight-lipped frown and eyes furrowed. Even when Kelyr was horribly angry, Celana could still find the beauty within the faerie, yet she knew that if she said that, Kelyr would be likely to blind her. “A week. That’s it.” Kelyr repeated and backed off enough to allow for Celana to breathe. “I love you, Cel, but you need to be willing to take risks too.” Age 164 Brayoak v2 “Celana!” Gryand’s voice interrupted her concentration on breathing as she ran through her 30th lap around the large dirt track they she had cleared several years prior. Although she didn’t stop, she took this chance to slow down and make eye-contact with her instructor, who motioned her over to him. Celana took her sweet time jogging over. “Yes sir?” “Sotor caught a prisoner during an assignment and he saw too much. I want him dead by daybreak, and you to do it. Make sure no one else can hear it.” “Did you really have to tell me in the middle of my laps?” With a shake of her head, she glared at her instructor. It would not even be a fun kill, he was alright imprisoned. The question of why she had to do this arose, but she bit her tongue. Celana had already thrown too much questioning at Gryand. Gryand shrugged almost lazily, though every move the fae made was calculated, “Add twenty more for that comment.” “Fiiiiiiiine.” Celana sighed and wiped some sweat off her brow. “What’s my target’s name?” “Brayoak. He’ll be in the third cell on the right. Daybreak tomorrow, okay? Make it a painful death.” “Yes sir.” “Get back to work.” Gryand nodded and turned to walk back into the small opening that served as their cave and tunnel system’s entrance. Celana rolled her shoulders, cracked her back, and started her laps again, after all, there were fifty more to do. As the sun went down the moon began shining, Celana strapped Void to her, took a dagger from her collection, and made her way to the prison. Naxlyn was on guard duty tonight, but when Celana approached the entrance, the air faerie was already dozing. What a shame. Celana easily slipped the key out of Naxlyn’s pocket and silently walked into the dark prison. It was usually empty; guard duty consisted of watching, from the prison, if anyone approached the cave, yet occasionally it also meant watching whatever poor creature accidentally witnessed one of their assignments while Gryand decided if it was worth trying to get money out of their death or ransom. On the far side of the prison, a single torch flickered every time the prisoner sniffled. Smart man, Celana thought, he knew what was going to happen. She walked slowly, silently to the cell, and peered in before showing herself completely. A young boy sat on the ground against the wall adjacent to the cell, blood and dirt covered arms wrapped around his knees and dirty blond hair resting at the top as he shook, sniffled, and erupted into sobs again. Celana stared, the dagger in her hand suddenly feeling like a weight. Was this…it was a child. The boy couldn’t be older than six, why was he here? Gryand said kids weren’t targets. “Brayoak?” she whispered, stepping closer into the light. The kid looked up, eyes wide and tears streaming down his face. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I won’t tell please don’t hurt me…I wanna go home…” Celana winced at his loud voice, sure he was going to wake Naxlyn up, “Shhh… it’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you. Okay? My name is Celana. I’m going to help you.” “I’m scared…” “Don’t worry. I need you to be very quiet for me, okay? Can you do that?” Brayoak nodded as Celana opened the cell door. She walked in and crouched down. “Where do you live?” “I-I lived with my momma and dadda b-before…” His eyes welled up with tears again, but he held true to his promise and covered his mouth before crying again. Celana cursed at herself, of course he wasn’t going to have anywhere to go. She quickly decided against dropping him back to where he had come from, someone worse would find him, or the kid would starve to death because he’d be grieving for him family too much…no, he had to be kept somewhere safe. He needed a home. Celana could provide him one easily, here, but if Gryand saw him, Celana would be forced to do something horrible to Brayoak for punishment. And she had a feeling that Brayoak would break down if he so much as caught a glimpse of Sotor. There was only one other place she could go, but would she agree with this? There was no time to ask. “Come on, I am going to take you to my home. Okay? I know someone who would love to meet you.” Brayoak nodded miserably and allowed Celana to pick him up and sneak him out of the prison. Once out, she made sure Naxlyn was still asleep before taking off into the air. Brayoak squeaked as soon as they were flying and buried his face into Celana’s shoulder with his fingers digging into her back. Halfway into the flight, Brayoak’s death-grip finally slackened and his breathing evened out and became heavy. Celana was flying low and fast but could not help her smile as she adjusted the boy in her arms. Finally, she set down at the door of her tree and knocked as loud as she dared, checking behind her. Brayoak stirred in her arms and yawned. “Where are we?” “At home.” she answered and let him slide out of her arms to stretch. Within a minute, the door opened to reveal her love, Kelyr. “Cel? I thought you weren’t going to be home for another week.” she frowned, and then noticed the boy by her side. “Who is this?” “This is Brayoak,” Celana introduced, “Brayoak, this is Kelyr. May we come in?” “I- yeah. I have some cookies.” Kelyr moved to the side to let the pair in. Brayoak had brightened at the word ‘cookies’ and immediately went for the kitchen, visible from the entryway. “Were you going to eat some without me?” Celana asked, incredulous, as Kelyr closed the door. “I was going to make you your own batch when you came home. Now, explain please.” “The kid saw Sotor kill his parents, Sotor kidnapped him and stuck him in the prison, and Gryand told me to kill him.” “He looks very much alive.” “I can’t kill him, Kel, he’s a just a kid. Look how cute he is.” Celana admitted, hoping the cuteness would be enough. “Remember when we were kids and you talked about wanting children?” “We were children!” “And now we’re adults! Please, I can’t kill him, and if I raise him on the grounds he’s going to end up dead or like me. Here, at least, he has a chance to live and be loved and have a bright future. Your parents would absolutely love him.” “And what exactly am I supposed to tell them?” “That he was found lost and without a family, so you took him in because you get lonely living out here by yourself?” Kelyr shook her head, “And then I would receive the ‘you should settle down with someone’ talk, instead of them congratulating me on my new adopted son. Not only that, but what if I’m called to combat again?” “Then you go and fight, and have your sister watch him until you are back.” Celana shrugged but reddened. The idea of Kelyr going back into combat hadn’t even crossed her mind, the one time she was sent into combat happened to be the bloodiest and costliest battle anyone alive can remember. They had fought against demons, and Celana spent the whole time Kel was gone pacing and panicking. Yet Kelyr had walked back to the tree and hugged Celana tiredly a few days later, complete with every single finger and feather. She could take care of herself. No matter what the Supreme Commander threw at Kelyr, Celana was certain that it would never be as bad as that, and Kelyr will live, love, and be able to care for a kid. “Ex-excuse me…” Bryaoak meekly walked up to the two faeries and brought them back to the present, cookie crumbs covering his face, “Where is the bathroom?” “Go down that hallway, second door on the left.” Kelyr told him, pointing down the hallway. Celana watched her love watch the kid thank her before quickly running to the bathroom and shutting the door. Kelyr was transfixed. “If-If you say no, I have to take him back to the cell and kill him. or dump him in the wild on his own, and we both know he won’t survive that.” “Or you could take him to an orphanage.” “And grow up unloved?” Kelyr took a long, deep breath and fixed her glare back on Celana, “I cannot believe you and your ideas sometimes.” Celana rocked on her feet, not wanting to smile just yet. “Does that mean you will keep him?” “Yes. Yes, I’ll raise him.” A wave of relief washed over Celana as she embraced Kelyr. “Thank you, thank you so much. I owe you.” Kelyr wrapped her arms around Celana and squeezed, “You keep things interesting, that’s for sure.” Age 172 Gryand's Death Celaena took a deep breath, steeling herself from what is to come. She already decided she wasn’t going to cry, she couldn’t cry now. The others were counting on her to lead the ceremony, to take charge as his heir. It was her first public move, she had to make a strong impression. She walked out of the house in the trees, suddenly nervous with the thought of all the criminals here, soldiers could come any moment if any of them had slipped. If soldiers came, Celaena would have to flee, she could not worry about the others. Celaena smiled at the crowd, working that easy smile she had learned to use to get enemies to underestimate her. “Thank you all for coming,” she spoke loud and clear, facing all the faeries who had come. If she wasn’t mistaken there were also a few demons, sidhe, and other creatures but she ignored them. It wasn’t her funeral, she couldn’t limit who came to mourn. “Gryand was a great faerie, he taught me and others what he could and always believed in us. He had a prosperous life not only in wealth, but in friends. Gone but not forgotten.” With that being said, she started the singing, walking down to his shroud and picking up his side, several other faeries who had been close to Gryand did so too. Within a moment, everyone was singing a traditional song of the dead, which offered farewells to the deceased and depicts everyone’s grief. Celaena was practically combusting, trying not to let one tear slip through the mask she had placed. It was worse when it was time to lower Gryand into the pre-dug hole, when they sang about life and all the stages a faerie goes through, even singing the stages he never got to go through before he died. They sung as they buried him into the ground, a song about the deceased moving forward that was slow and comforting on most days yet today it was long and devastating, all the way until Celaena crouched down and placed the oak seed right below the ground, a ritual that has kept the forest thriving with trees. A life gone, replaced with another. She turned back to everyone once more, and said the same thing she had said at the beginning. “Thank you all for coming.” Celaena stood for a moment, back turned for a moment and patted a patch of dirt down with her foot, sighing through her nose. She began trudging back to his grounds, letting everyone else, that blue eyed faerie, and the other one with dark eyes and a dangerous looking smile, mourn and say their final goodbyes. Celaena knew she would have to do business tonight, dealing with Gryand’s old customers who wish to continue on old deals with her. She’d have to prepare herself. ~ It was about three hours later and Celaena was armed to the teeth and annoyed. She closed two deals, was attacked thrice, and turned away two others who didn’t give Celaena the right feeling. A knock came from Gryand’s, her door, so she took a moment to compose herself. “Come in.” she called, watching as a blob of messy brown hair barely taller than herself walked in. He was the one with that dangerous looking smile, someone Celaena was unsure if she could trust. She didn’t trust most people to begin with. “Hello, Celaena Graceling. I’m Nathye Aradyn, newest faerie council member.” He took the liberty of speaking first. This Aradyn fellow seemed to be refusing to sit down, instead walking back and forth, and most likely reciting a rehearsed speech. “I wish to be working closely with you now and in the future. Your trainer and I were in the middle of working out agreements before he died, and I’d wish to transfer that over to you, seeing he named you his heir. He would hardly stop talking about your skills.” “What were the agreements and why should I trust someone on the council?” Celaena snapped, not ready for any of his flattery, or any more mentions of Gryand. “Well, I would not dream of letting the people who work for me get arrested and killed by my hands.” He started off smoothly, but Celaena knew how to spot half-truths. He wouldn’t arrest and kill her, but he did not mention anything about other’s doing so. “I want to bring down the corruption in the council, get some newer members who are more than willing to change, unlike some of the members that are on the council now. I cannot do it alone, I’m going to need an outside source. You, if I’m lucky enough and get my deal through.” “You want me to murder council members.” Celaena said bluntly, picking up a pencil and spinning around her fingers. “And anyone else who gets in the way of this change. You’ll be rewarded,” he assured her. “I don’t expect you to do this out of the kindness of your heart, but if you accept I’ll definitely be a recurring customer.” “Is there any other terms you wish to discuss?” Celaena asked, throwing the pencil and having it whiz past Aradyn’s ear and embedding itself into the wall, enjoying his flinch. “I’d like it if you were able to be located closer to the Council grounds, that way it will be easier to contact you and more efficient for you to get your job done. I’ve heard great things about you, Graceling, and I hope you live true to them.” “Yeah, well, I’ve heard a lot about council members. In fact, I grew up with them as role models. What kind of changes are you talking about?” Celaena wasn’t really sure about this, but his offer intrigued her. Especially the idea of a tree closer to the Council Grounds. She wouldn’t leave here, but it would be a nice idea to have some of her own space for when she was done with this business. “I want to expand our reaches farther. Not exactly conquest, I’m quite content here in Imlad, but I think we need to communicate better. If we live isolated and another war starts, we will not have any allies and we may get wiped out completely. Accept my deal and you could be a part of keeping the species intact. I can make the faeries stronger and fiercer with your help.” Celaena mused about this for a moment. “Who would I be killing first?” “Sulimo. He’s too old to stay on the council, absolutely stuck in his ways. He needs to be the first to go; stage it as an effect of old age if you wish.” She nodded. Sulimo was near the end of his life-span anyways. It’d be an easy kill and Celaena would be able to test the waters with Aradyn. “Who would be replacing him?” “Arcodes Isurdru is the one I’ll be trying to push into his spot.” “My price for this one is the tree you want me to relocate to. You pay for everything and I pick it out, got it?” At this, Nathye Aradyn’s grinned, his eyes glinting in the dim lighting. “Understood. Thank you, Graceling.” He went to shake her hand, but she just regarded it. Establishing her authority right away was a must. “You should also leave aside money for weapons, some of the ones here are a bit rusty. And you make sure none of the other council members know I’m working with you.” She mentioned in case she surprised herself and decided to continue working with him. “Now get out and tell anyone else waiting that I am done for tonight.” He nodded, turning around heading out, but missed the smile on Celaena’s face. She’ll be done with him when she gets her home and weapons all bought and taken care of, then he would not matter to her. Oh how wrong Celaena was. Age 177 Kelyr Upon hearing the news Celaena abandoned her informant and sprinted out of her tree, in a desperate attempt to get to Kelyr. She ran as fast as she could in between trees until she spotted her friend’s home. The door was already broken open. She ran inside, screaming her friend’s name, but instead of saving Kelyr, Celaena witnessed her last moment as a sidhe stabbed her friend in the throat and dragged the knife, slicing her throat open. The sidhe let go of Kelyr, jumping out of the window when he saw Celaena. Celaena leapt forward and caught her friend before she hit the ground, tears already spilling from her eyes. She wanted to go hunt down the sidhe, but she had no weapons with her and needed to save Kelyr. “Come on, Kel, stay alive. Breath for me.” Celaena begged, dragging her friend out of her tree, intent on finding a healer. “Kelyr, you can’t die. I need you. You’re the only one I trust. Don’t die.” Kelyr muttered indistinguishably, blood bubbling from her mouth, before her head lulled back and her body sagged against Celaena’s. Yet Celaena still dragged her body through the door and outside, hoping that she just passed out unconscious, but knowing that was not the case. Her chest wasn’t moving, and the blood loss was too much, and it was her neck that was cut, to make matters worse. Celaena drew a shaky breath. “NO!” Celaena yelled, gently setting her friend down before kicking a tree and screaming. Tears rushed down her face, but she didn’t dare wipe them away, instead she collapsed on the ground, right next to her friend and sobbed, “I’m sorry,” she repeated over and over. “I should’ve ran faster, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” There was a twang as another arrow was let loose, this time grazing right past Celaena’s ear and hitting her friend’s tree. She looked up, wiping a few tears away to better see the arrow. It had embedded itself into the wood, an attachment stuck on. She got up carefully, scanning the woods from where the arrow came from, but nothing attacked. Sniffing, she grabbed the arrow’s attachment, and unfurled the paper, her eyes taking a brief moment to adjust to the writing: Keep it up and the rest shall follow. Her knees suddenly felt like jelly as she re-read the note, her mouth dry. This is my fault. She thought. Kelyr is dead because she was my friend. And the sidhe were still threatening her other friends, Celaena refused to let this happen. She went back over to Kelyr’s body and started dragging her to Celaena’s tree. She had to contact the family of the only person she will ever consider a friend from that moment on. “Aunt Cel?” a young voice called out nervously. Celaena swore under breath, she had forgotten all about Brayoak, Kelyr’s adopted child. “What’s going on?” after a moment of scanning, he also added “Where’s mum?” “Hey kid.” She tried to sound somewhat optimistic, but failing miserably, her voice cracking while she turned to face him, lowering Kelyr’s body down once again. “Your mum is right here, Brayoak, but she’s been hurt and we need to go to my tree.” Celaena did not think she could utter the words ‘Your mother is dead.’ out loud. If she spoke them, it meant it was true. “Go ahead and clear the path for us.” “Okay, Aunt Cel.” Brayoak obediently followed Celaena’s instructions, while Celaena choked back more sobs of her own. Not only had Kelyr been her best friend, but she was also the second mother to the poor kid. Celaena cursed herself again, she should have been faster, shouldn’t have gotten so attached to her. Kelyr’s family refused to let her attend the funeral and blame Celaena for her death. Celaena understands, she blames herself too. She’s also not technically allowed to visit Brayoak, but every once in a while he manages to sneak out, so she teaches him how to fight and share stories about Kelyr or her travels. She brings him small gifts whenever they meet. Age 186 Rada Slamming the door shut, Celaena walked into her tree and started to disarm. The day had been busy, she had to go to a meeting at her grounds, where she has a couple people overseeing the pupils. She handled the money of the grounds and decided who was most suited for which jobs. It did not seem that hard, but when a young faerie has to consult three other older faeries, it was more stress than it was worth sometimes. Celaena passed her eating and living area before heading for her weapons room. Turning on a lantern, she jumped and swore when she saw she wasn’t alone. “There is something called knocking!” She shouted, trying to compose herself. This creature had brown braided hair and snakelike eyes, and apparently did not know what privacy was. “Demon?” she asked. “Yes.” The demon nodded. “My name is Rada.” “Nice to know.” Celaena said, positioning herself next to the salt, just in case. “If you want to kill me, you are going to need get in line. My visiting hours have closed.” The demon chuckled and examined one of Celaena’s axes. “I wish to make a deal with you.” “You have to contact me at my office in the morning. We will be able to pair you up with the right assassin for your needs. If I am the right assassin, we’ll talk about it in the morning. Goodnight.” Celaena told her, moving more towards the middle of the room, intent on making the demon back down. “I don’t care about your office hours, Graceling. Consider this a side-job. I need you to kill a mortal named Davis. I want him dead and his hand brought back as proof.” Celaena considered for a moment, clutching a small baggy of salt. “Why do you want an assassin to kill him when you are more than able to?” “I don’t want there to be a connection to me.” She informed Celaena. It was the same story most of her clients gave her. “I’ll pay you a hundred sancreuls, along with not killing you when this is over.” “A hundred and fifty sancreuls, no killing, and the next time you try to contact me you show up at my office.” Celaena countered. She could get several new weapons with one hundred fifty sancreuls, along with more salt. A lot of salt, and a few more blessed metal blades. Blades that would be spread out and not all sitting behind the demon. “What is the reason for his wanted death?” “Deal. He’s in the way with some of my plans.” “Plans containing what?” “That is not your business to know about. Just kill the man and collect your reward.” Rada snapped, stalking over and glaring down at Celaena, the axe at Celaena’s throat. “I have policy where I have to know these things, Rada. I promise I will not give any information about the assassination out as long as you uphold your side of the deal. Now put my axe back.” Celaena tried to command, but a demon with an axe at her throat made it hard to sound commanding. She glared at Celaena some more before backing up, and the assassin slowly relaxed her grip on the salt. “He has been killing several of my colleagues, and I want to put an end to it.” “Now was that so hard?” she mocked, jumping back when Rada hissed and lunged forward. Celaena’s back hit the door to the weapons room, she could not help but feel cornered. “My apologies, Rada. I do not mean to upset you so much.” “I want him dead in three days, Graceling. If not-“ “You will kill me, I know. You are not my first client. Where can I find him?” After she gave the assassin his last known location, Rada left, much to Celaena’s appreciation. She didn’t mind visitors when she was free, but a little courtesy was needed. Courtesy, and no threats in her own tree. Celaena decided to stay up in her weapons room that night, ready in case any other demon or anything else decided to pay her a visit. Her first order of business was spreading out where her blessed blades were kept. |-| Present= N/A |-| Future= Advice After opening several wrong doors, Celana finally found the young couple practically on top of each other while on the couch in their living room, and quickly walked in unannounced, “I heard you two are getting married. Congrats.” Both Charlie and Rahne shot up, detangling. “What are you doing here?” Rahne demanded. “I’m here to congratulate you two. And I wish to give advice to Rahne, so Charlie, get out.” Celana commanded, rolling on her feet. “I- no.” Charlie glared. Celana rolled her eyes despite being mildly surprised at the backbone the human seemed to be growing. It was improvement. Maybe one day she would be an actual threat, if the girl wished. “I promise I will not harm your fiancé, I just wish to speak to her privately. Now, please leave. Rahne can handle herself.” The couple glanced at each other, a moment of understanding passed as Charlie nodded, stood up, and walked out, closing the door behind her. Celana walked farther inside, picked up a thick, hardcover book from the end table and threw it at the door the human had just walked through. A satisfying thump sounded, and then an expected yelp from behind the door. “Go away or I will make you!” No more sounds came from behind the door, but Celana was confident that Charlie was gone. The human was brave, but she didn’t go looking for fights. Instead, Celana paced around the room, hands suddenly clammy as she debated actually giving her this advice. “What do you want?” Rahne asked. “I-“ Celana sighed, and sat down in a chair across from the woman. Then stood back up. And sat down again, leaned forward to put her elbows on her knees and focused on her clasped hands. “I was married once. Married to the love of my life. She was a soldier, but she died because of- of me.” A quick glance showed Celana that Rahne was sitting up completely straight, all her attention focused on Celana. Quickly, she looked back down. No more of that. “When you find someone you love more than anything in the world, like how you and Charlie should love each other, their safety is important. Protect her. Your girl is in a world in which she is physically the weakest. I know you think that’s racist, but it is the truth. The good thing about Charlie is her mental strength, but that doesn’t help when, I don’t know, any enemy of yours comes attacking in the night.” Celana paused to gather her thoughts and give Rahne an ample time to ask any questions. The girl stayed silent. “Just…keep Charlie safe. If she means that much to you, protect her. Losing my love…it was the worst day of my life. It changed everything for me, none of it good.” The two sat in silence for a moment before Celana stood and wiped at her eyes. Rahne stayed frozen in her spot, just watching Celana, “Also, I will not be attending the wedding. I know it was a courtesy invite, and none of you actually want me there.” “No, Celana it’s not like-“ “Save it. I’m not going.” Unhooking a coin pouch from her belt, she tossed it, and the contents, on the table between them. “Thanks for the invite, there’s your present, let me know what you spend it on.” “Wait.” “Bye.” Without another word, Celana stalked out of the room and left the couple’s home only to return to her own. |-| AU/Other= N/A |-| Category:Characters Category:Charrie Category:The Unknown RP